Submit To Me
by Mabel Lane Fox
Summary: What if Yelena was forced to remain at the Citadel and be instructed by Roze. Two incredibly strong willed women with a clear dislike for one another. What could possibly go wrong... Story contains: Graphic imagery and Yelena kicking some Warper ass :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm completely new to this category, but I felt that the archive needed some femslash and a story about my favourite character. I'm not sure that this story is going to be any good as I've got kittens climbing all over my laptop and the added stress that my horse Shylo is on heat so she's had to separated from the others. It's also stressful because I've got to wait until the other mares are in season too and it should be any day now. STRESS! Reviews are like little rays of calm in my hectic life, please leave me some 3 **

**Thanks to my Beta-Reader Shhh-Its-An-Alias 3 Love you girl!**

_Summary: What if Yelena was forced to remain at the Citadel and be instructed by Roze. Two incredibly strong willed women with a clear dislike for one another. What could possibly go wrong... Story contains: Graphic imagery and Yelena kicking some Warper ass :P_

**~Chapter 1~**

**~A Dirty Book is Rarely Dusty~**

"No Irys, I can't and I won't"

"Please Yelena; it's the only way that the Council will let you remain here. You need to learn more about your magic and... well maybe this is for the best"

Yelena paced up and down, silently fuming. There was almost no point in continuing the argument. After all it wasn't like anyone was listening to her. The silence became slightly awkward and heavy. "I'm going to get some air", muttered Yelena and moved swiftly to the door, making sure that she knocked into Irys' shoulder on the way out. Purposefully Yelena climbed down the spiralling staircase that lead from Irys' tower, passing her own room on the way. It was strange that after all the effort it had taken on her part to be accepted (or as accepted as she could expect to be considering her abilities) that she was ready to throw it all away. She reached the ground floor, pushing open the heavy wooden door she exited into the courtyard. No friendly faces here either, just the glares of a group of Novices passing by the tower. As her friend Dax would say 'All this is just another point against you', the jealous glances that were now just another part of her daily routine had spawned from one thing: The fact that First Magician Roze Featherstone had demanded that she give Yelena private instruction. The other students were not to know that this was because Yelena was considered to be a danger, or that the only reason that Roze wanted to instruct her was because she wanted to keep a tight grip on Yelena's leash. Oh no, to them it was just another occasion where Yelena was given 'special treatment' and attention.

When the stares and whispers in the yard became too annoying for Yelena to bear, she set off towards the bath house; hoping that hardly anyone would be there so late into the afternoon. After a short walk she found herself outside the tall white marble structure, hastening into the shade and cool of the interior it took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dimmed light. A few torches spluttered lazily in their brackets; the collective smell of soaps and incense filled the air making it feel almost like it had substance. Sighing to herself Yelena found a bench and began to undress, peeling off the layers of her clothes. She was down to her undergarments when she heard muted giggling. Perplexed she quietly crossed over to the opposite wall and peer tentatively round the corner. The centre piece of the main hall was a large sunken area of the floor, tiled with an intricate array of mosaic patterns. Despite being outshined by the huge bath at the heart of the room, the walls weren't without charm. A variety of bright murals and a display of frescos bloomed everywhere that eye could wander. Yelena had always thought it strange that the insides of the bath house had been given such attention when being built; perhaps it was to try to distract patrons from the fact that they were essentially naked with a bunch of people that they saw on a regular basis.

The tittering had come from a group of girls that were sat at the furthest end of the room, perched upon a raised platform that was designed so that people could sit and converse with friends without having to actually get into the water. Now that she was closer, Yelena could hear exactly what was being said.

"It's so unfair. Two from the same family, talk about favouritism"

"I know. Most of us have at least as much talent as _she _does"

"Well it's not like she's after her for her magical ability", a girl with curled blonde hair stated smugly. The other girls gathered around her waiting for her to continue. Pleased that she seemed to have her friend's undivided attention, she continued, "Well you know what they say about the First Magician, don't you?"

There was a chorus of 'No's and shaken heads from the group.

"That she's one of _them_", there was a stunned silence that followed. A few girls glanced at each other, unsure whether or not the other knew what the blonde girl was referring to.

"One of what?", asked a girl also with blonde hair, although it wasn't quite as eye catching as her friends.

"She likes women", stated Blonde Girl 1 looking a little annoyed when the others still just stared perplexed, "As in she 'like' likes women". This statement was also met with a collective air of 'not really knowing what on earth she was talking about', "Eurgh, you really don't get it do you? She likes to fuck women"

There was silence before the girls began to giggle again, one of them turned to her friend and asked, "How do women, erm well...?"

"Well I'm not going to know am I? But probably with their fingers and maybe even with their tongues", she stated with relish, loving the shocked reaction that it provoked from her friends.

"Poor Yelena Zaltana doesn't know what she's letting herself in for. It's probably going to be quite difficult for her to learn anything with her mentor trying at every opportunity to get into her –"

Yelena never discovered what came at the end of that sentence as she turned on her heel and shot back to where she had left her clothes, pulling them on quickly and making straight for the door. She only slowed when she was at the base of Irys' tower once more. _Surely there wasn't any truth in what those girls had been saying. They were just jealous, and making up spiteful rumours. Yes, that had to be it. _Calming herself with this reassuring thought she let herself into the tower. Taking the stairs two at a time until she arrived at the second landing. This was the floor that she had chosen as her own, even though Irys had given her three floors of the tower to do whatever she pleased she didn't have enough furniture to fill the space. Collapsing into a chair she caught he breath. _Just rumours, that's all. _She repeated, like a mantra. _Just rumours, stupid hateful rumours. Roze wouldn't, no couldn't like... No it was just a rumour. Just a rumour. Just a –_

"Yelena? Are you alright?", the calming voice of her mentor, 'ex-mentor' she corrected herself drifted in from somewhere to her left, "You're flushed, out of breath. What happened?"

"Nothing", was Yelena's curt reply, she was still flustered but as her breathing steadied she began to feel better.

"Yelena. You don't burst into your room, collapse in a chair red faced and breathing heavily for 'nothing'"

"I was just spooked that's all", she muttered lamely. It wasn't like she could actually tell Irys what she had overheard, she would tell her to stop being ridiculous... or would she confirm her fears.

"Spooked? Yelena just because I'm no longer your mentor doesn't mean that you can't confide in me. I'm almost certain in fact that you'd rather disclose your private thoughts and feelings to me rather than Roze", Irys chuckled, knowing of the burning hatred that Yelena regarded the woman that was soon to be her full time tutor.

"Just some girls being petty. 'Nothing' that I can't handle"

"Oh Yelena, why must you always try to be so brave", Irys smiled and touched her hand against Yelena's shoulder, "At least you don't have to move into Roze's tower"

_Well at least that was something, _Yelena thought with a wry smile. Taking this as a sign that Yelena was ready to be left on her own again Irys took her leave. Ascending the stairs with a well practised grace, leaving Yelena alone with her thoughts.

_Just a rumour. _Were the words that Yelena repeated to herself for the rest of the afternoon and when she climbed into bed later that night.

_Just a rumour..._

-PAGE BREAK-

Yelena was awakened early by the sound of birds cooing in the trees outside her window. She listened to them for several minutes, basking in the feeling of calm. After quietly dosing to the best part of ten minutes Yelena climbed out of bed. Grabbing a brush from her chest of draws she dragged it through her unruly hair, yanking at the knots and tangles. Seeing as she forwent her bath the day before, that was the first thing on her to-do list. She selected a plain white blouse and a dark blue skirt that fell to just above her knees. Pulling her bath robes from a hook on the wall she strapped on her sandals and headed downstairs. The courtyard was blissfully empty and thankfully so was the bathhouse; pulling her nightgown over her head she clambered into the water. Methodically she began her routine; she washed her hair quickly and then moved onto her face, arms, torso and legs. Satisfied that she was squeaky clean she pulled herself out of the water feeling the cool air hit her wet skin making it feel several degrees colder than it actually was. With her bathing robe on, drying off was something that took little time at all and soon she found herself fully clothed and on her way to the library. She wasn't sure whether there would be a book that contained what she wanted, but she had to find out.

The library wasn't quite as empty as the courtyard; there was a junior reading a book entitled 'Focus Your Mind: A Practical Guide' and an Apprentice reading a book on advanced elemental control. Yelena looked around idly, pretending that she wasn't looking for anything in particular, just some good reading material. There were thousands of books to choose from, stacked high on shelves, thick leather bound volumes and velvet coloured tomes the majority covered in dust. She plucked several books from their perches and absent-mindedly began to flick through them, humming to herself and trying her best to look vaguely interested in whatever the volume she picked up contained. Every few steps took her closer to her destination: The Adult Material section. It was strange and a little funny that even here at the Citadel, a place of learning, there was a section in the library dedicated to the art of sex. Be it slushy romance novels or erotic encounters, every situation you could conjure up in your head could be found here. Glancing around to make sure that the other occupants weren't looking at her, she darted through the golden gate that separated this section from the rest of library.

On first glance the books in here looked no different to the ones in the other area of the library; it was only on closer inspection that it became clear. The titles of the books were anything but subtle. Yelena began to search for what she was looking for, 'Sapphism Through the Ages'. Anxiously she pulled it off its shelf, a slight smile twitched at the corner of her mouth when she noticed that this book wasn't coated with dust. In fact none of the books in here had anything resembling it; apparently these books were actually read instead of just being left on shelves as dust gathers. It seemed that the Magicians here had a fair bit of free time after all, either that or they had a hard time repressing their urges. With her heart in her mouth she opened the cover of the book, the first image that greeted her was that of a woman lying naked on a bed, the only thing covering her modesty being a thin linen sheet. Taking a deep breath Yelena began to read.

**Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Latest instalment is here, and the next chapter is coming on Saturday. **

**Thanks again to my lovely Beta-Reader Shhh-Its-An-Alias for her support and naughty text messages.**

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Love and Lust Don't Always Keep the Same Company~**

_Taking a deep breath Yelena began to read..._

Yelena wasn't idly flicking through the pages of this book like she had been with the others, no this book was intriguing. Leaning back against the table she began to read the first chapter, speeding through it at remarkable speeds. Her eyes lingered on the lengthy descriptions and the incredibly detailed diagrams. She was awoken from her reprieve by the sound of someone coughing loudly in the room next door. _It's too risky to be reading something like this in public. _Regretfully she took a pen from a the desk she was perched on, hoping that anyone else that took this book out would want their identity kept anonymous too and wouldn't blurt out to everyone what 'naughty things Yelena Zaltana was reading'. She flipped to the back of the book where a piece of paper was glued for people to write their names, when something she saw made her gasp. Directly above where she had intended to write name was Roze Featherstone's signature. Panicking slightly Yelena took a minute to steady her hand. _The rumours obviously weren't rumours after all. Roze was a –_

"Are you alright?, the Apprentice had stuck his head through the gate, "You sounded like you were in pain?"

"I'm fine", Yelena snapped and the boy hastily retreated, fearful of her ire.

Pushing herself off of the desk she made for the gate. Striding through the library with purpose, hiding the cover of the book by pressing it against her hip, as from the back it looked like any other. If she was lucky then she should be able to make it back to her room without being further delayed, crossing the courtyard she dived towards the safety of Irys' tower, she crossed the threshold at speed and almost sprinted up the stairs. _Another swift entrance_, Yelena smirked, _Irys will think I'm up to something strange if I keep bursting in like this. _Once in her room Yelena locked the door, clambering onto her bed she opened the book where she had left off and began to read. Now that she was in a more personal setting; and without the risk of discovery, she took her time and savoured every word on the page. In all honesty she'd never really given it much thought until now, of course there had been 'women of this persuasion' in Ixia but it hadn't even crossed Yelena's mind that there would be books about it. Well written books too, this wasn't just some sleazy volume written by a drunk man in the shady light of a seedy tavern. No this was obviously written by a woman, perhaps even a few women as the author remained anonymous. There were pictures that had been lovingly painted on almost every page and the words curled and spiralled into a tangled web of erotic language. A wet warmth spread to the region below the waistband of her skirt, slowly she moved her left hand upwards until it was fingering the top button of her blouse.

"Yelena... Yelena?"

_Oh shit, I'd forgotten about Irys. _Unceremoniously shoving the book under her bed and rushing to unlock the door. Just in time Yelena managed to re-arrange herself so that it looked like she had been reading a book on Sitian history that Second Magician Bain Bloodgood had leant her to read just a few seconds before Irys opened the door.

"Yelena, I'm glad I found you. I've got some, rather awful news", her voice filled with sadness as she spoke, "Our connection has been... severed. Roze is to be your mentor now and as such, she wishes to establish a link with you. I'm so sorry Yelena but I can't protect you this time"

"No", it had always been so easy to talk mentally with Irys, it was as easy as breathing and always having her there to ask for guidance, "I may have to submit to her tutelage but I shan't have that venomous woman in my head!"

"Please Yelena, it won't be that bad. She has promised not to read your mind unless you ask her to"

"And why would I ask her to. She'll twist anything I say, she's been trying to get into my head from the very beginning and now she's found a way and I'm powerless to stop her", the last words almost a shout, Yelena knew that she shouldn't vent her rage out on Irys but there was no-one else that would listen.

"Yelena, I'm sorry. I really am but there's nothing that you or I can do. I don't want to have to give up being your mentor but as such there isn't another alternative", Irys' tone was harsher now with a 'no nonsense' tone, "Roze would like to see you, if you go to her office she'll be waiting for you"

"Will you come with –"

"No. You'll have to face her sometime and it might as well be now", Irys didn't give Yelena another opportunity to argue as she swiftly left.

_Perfect. Just bloody perfect._ Despite her loathing of the woman there was also another reason why Yelena didn't want to see Roze. She knew her 'dirty little secret' and if Roze read her mind she would know that she knew. Sighing Yelena retrieved the book from under her bed, there wasn't anywhere that she could hide it here and who knows who could come in and discover it. It was very unlikely that anyone would enter Yelena's room uninvited and check under her bed for suspect reading material but Yelena was a little rattled. _I'm just going to return this. I don't need to know anything more. _With that resolve she placed the book into a wicker bag along with a two other books that she needed to return. Pulling the bag onto her shoulder she made for the door.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed at all before Yelena found herself standing outside the door to Roze's living area. She'd never been inside the First Magician's apartment; she had to admit that she was a little curious as to what she would find in there. Tentatively she pushed open the door. There appeared to be no-one around, which was strange considering Irys had said that Roze was waiting for her. Slightly less nervous now that she knew Roze wasn't in the room she began to look around. The furnishings seemed to be lacking a personal touch or maybe they weren't and they reflected Roze's personality perfect. The straight backed wooden chairs, although when you looked closer were carved in an intimate array of patterns, were still just cold wood. In fact everything in Roze's apartment was made either of wood or marble, colourless and cold. The only eye catching 'bright' piece of decor was a large red silk carpet that panned out near the fireplace and intruded almost as far as the entrance. Advancing further into the room Yelena noticed a pile of books stacked high against a wall, a painting of sunset embossed the far. _I wonder what her bedroom looks like._ Yelena puzzled. _Probably more of the same. Cold, nasty and unforgiving. _Yelena knew that her description was more aimed at the owner of the furniture rather than the objects themselves.

"Did nobody ever tell you that it was rude to enter someone's home without their permission?", her cold voice echoed off the stone walls.

Yelena turned to face the woman who the voice belonged to, "And did nobody ever tell you that it's rude to demand someone's presence and not be there to greet them?", they stared at each other for a moment until Yelena felt she had to break the silence, "Irys informed me that you wanted to set up a mental link between us"

"Indeed", swiftly closing the distance between them Roze moved close to the fire. With a jerk of her hand the hearth burst into flames, with a roar. Yelena winced, she was certain that Roze had just done that to unnerve her and she knew full well about Yelena _slight_ fear of fire. Gesturing to two of the wooden chairs they picked themselves up and repositioned themselves close to the flames and opposite each other with less than a foot between them, "Sit"

Yelena crossed to chair, dropping her bag near its legs, and sat down angling her body away from the heat of the flames. Her discomfort heightened when Roze took the seat opposite her and leant forward and reached out her hands, "_Don't _touch me", Yelena snarled.

Roze hissed through her teeth but did slowly pull her arms away from Yelena, "I was just trying to make it easier for the connection to form, seeing as I doubt you're the most willing of students"

"You guessed right. And I want to make it clear that you do not read my thoughts without my permission, you do not use it to delve into my mind and you do not use this connection against me", Yelena spat venom in her tone.

"You always like to think the worst of me don't you Yelena", Roze smirked tilting her head to one side, her hands began to move forwards once more, "May I?"

Yelena nodded curtly, leaning towards the First Magician. Roze heard a sharp intake of breathe when her fingers came into contact with Yelena's temples; she began to project her awareness towards her new student. Yelena was pleasantly surprised at how cool Roze's fingers were, the heat of the flames where making her more than a little uncomfortable. Suddenly she felt something cold press against her skull, like a harsh wind then suddenly she felt as though icy fingers were clamped around her head, squeezing tight. She tried to pull away but it was no use and her mental defences where completely redundant as the presence was already inside her head. Trying again to wriggle away she felt herself falling and was vaguely aware of something hard rising up to meet her. She was being dragged under something that resembled in feel icy water, there was no release. Her lungs screamed for her to take breath. And then it was gone. As quickly as it had come it had just vanished. Yelena opened her eyes and found that she was lying on the stone floor, lifting her head she saw that Roze was kneeling beside her.

_Are you alright?_, her voice stabbed into Yelena's mind, _Are you hurt?_

Without the emotion behind the words they might have been mistaken for concern but they were said with calculated efficiency, from someone that Yelena knew defiantly didn't care about her. _I'm as fine as can be expected after that._

_Well, it seems to have worked at least. Not as bad as you thought?_

_Worse_

Roze quickly stood, _Maybe that remark offended her?, _Yelena wondered.

_Don't flatter yourself, _came Roze's reply. Yelena recoiled as if bitten. She had forgotten that her thoughts were no longer private. She looked up with the intention of meeting her new mentors gaze and saying some kind of witty come-back, however Roze wasn't looking at her anymore, her gaze was fixed a metre or so from Yelena's right arm. Yelena followed her gaze and her stomach dropped. Her bag had been up-ended when she had fallen onto it and its contents had skittered out onto the floor. The book that she had so desperately been trying to hide was on display to the one person who she really hadn't wanted to see it. Looking back up at her tutor she saw that her eyes were wide and she appeared rooted to the spot. Hastily Yelena scampered across the floor and grabbed the books, shoving them into her bag once again. But the damage had been done. Roze was staring at her now, her lips parted slightly, a question in her eyes but she didn't speak a word.

_Your lessons begin tomorrow. Be here at ten sharp, I don't like to be kept waiting._

Yelena climbed to her feet, clutching the handle of her bag with both hands, "And I think I shall be taking this", Roze pulled the bag open and yanked the offending book out. She turned on her heel and headed up the spiral stairs in the corner of the room. Severely shaken Yelena left hurriedly, not stopping until she reached the relative safety of her bedroom. Although seeing as she and Roze now shared a mental link, she could never truly get away from her.

**Also I've checked my story traffic and it looks like a lot of people have been rather naughty and read my work and not left me a review. Come on guys, it's just a few seconds of your time and it doesn't have to be super detailed. But I like to write, partly for the enjoyment, but also to improve my writing technique and style. Considering that I've written a 2,000+ word chapter, I don't think it's too much to ask for a one sentence review. Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I'm going to start with an apology because I haven't updated anything in near to a month and a half... I know how bad this looks but I promise that I haven't abandoned you. All my stories on here and elsewhere have been on hiatus because; to tell you the truth my life has been on hiatus too. I've just been incredibly busy with other commitments, which is an excuse that it is often over-used but I swear it's the truth! I did have this chapter already written but I re-read it and promptly threw it into the Recycle Bin icon on my desktop before I could change my mind and post it anyway. So I sitting inside with the fan on its highest setting because its 40 degrees outside... which I think is defiantly past 100 Fahrenheit but I'm not sure... and I love hot weather but I already have a tan and I'm terrified of getting skin cancer. Anyway enough of me running my mouth, on with the story. **

**~Chapter 3~**

**~A Lesson in Sitian Politics~**

_Severely shaken Yelena left hurriedly, not stopping until she reached the relative safety of her bedroom. Although seeing as she and Roze now shared a mental link, she could never truly get away from her..._

Yelena was breathing hard. Pressing her back against the solid wood of the door, trying to imagine that it could keep her safe. Protected. But just like the defences in her mind, as unyielding as it seemed it could all come crumbling down under the scrutiny of those gorgeous amber eyes. _Gorgeous? _Yelena caught herself mid thought. Wondering at what point she had had time to really notice that... _Was it perhaps just before I'd felt like my head had been dunked into a bucket of icy water. Or somewhere between falling from my chair and colliding with the floor? _For the first time all afternoon Yelena felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. Marvelling at her sense of humour even when her world had been completely up-ended and thrown unceremoniously onto its back and left to flail it's legs like a stranded beetle. At the thought of this she couldn't contain her laughter. Collapsing on the bed Yelena subsided into a fit of giggles, which in turn developed in a bought of hysterical laughter. When her emotions had stabilised somewhat, Yelena had time to consider the situation. _I've had my mentor and friend taken away from me. Cahil and Ferde are still out there somewhere and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. The woman who has made it clear that she'll be laughing at my funeral is now my mentor, has a permanent path to the centre of my mind and can peruse and examine all my close thoughts and feelings whenever she sees fit. And to top it all off she caught me in possession of a pornographic book on how to seduce and make love to women. _Yelena felt another bought of hysterical laughter coming on and was quite relieved when a sharp tap on her door dragged her out of her 'self pitying' stupor.

"Come in", she called; relieved that her voice sounded level and even.

The door was pushed ajar and Irys Jewelrose, Fourth Magician and Yelena's ex-mentor, stepping inside, "I was worried when I heard to come in. Or rather I should say shot in, like a mouse with a cat hot on its heels. I take it you're meeting with Roze could have gone better"

Gritting her teeth Yelena forced herself to reply with her best neutral tone, "It was fine"

"Yelena, just because I'm no longer you mentor doesn't mean you can't still confide in me", there was genuine concern in her voice. Crossing the room and dropping lightly onto the end of the bed.

"I know", Yelena sighed, "But I just don't feel like having a heart to heart right now"

"Alright, but you know where to find me when you change your mind"

Yelena grinned at Irys' use of the word 'when' rather than 'if'. She obviously thought that at some point Yelena would come to her with her troubles, after all there hadn't yet been one incident where she hadn't contacted Irys when she was about to do something reckless or just needed to talk something through. Not this time though. She couldn't bear the thought of having to tell Irys that she'd taken out a dirty book from the library, she could almost imagine the look of disapproval that would be etched onto the Magician's face. No, this was something that'd she have to sort out by herself. Acting alone was the Ixian way of doing things, and deep down Yelena knew she wasn't a truly a Southerner until she embraced the Sitian mentality of talking your problems to death before deciding on a 'non' course of action. Oh no talking here, Yelena was just going to skip straight forward to the 'non' course of action part, and pretend like this afternoon didn't happen and hope against hope that Roze would do the same.

-INSERT LINE HERE-

The following two days brought about an emergency convening of the Council of Elders, and as all the Master Magician's attended (except Bain Bloodgood who'd much rather devote his time to teaching) which meant that Yelena couldn't begin her lessons straight away as Roze had originally planned. This honestly was more than fine by Yelena. However Yelena's peace couldn't last, and soon she would have to spend almost unlimited amounts of time with the First Magician. But tomorrow was another day and Yelena planned to enjoy her last moments of freedom.

Visiting Kiki was one of the highlights of living in the Keep. Seeing her blue eyes light up when she saw, or rather heard, Yelena's approach which brought with it the promise of apples and peppermints. Yelena brushed Kiki down and fed her a couple of peppermints whilst talking to her about the weather and how she longed to be out there searching for the criminals responsible for Ferde's escape. The morning drew to a close far too quickly and it was time for her to head to her afternoon lesson with Bain Bloodgood, who took over her education every time there was a Council session. Heading up to one of classrooms on the east side of the Keep she realised upon hearing the clock tower bells from the city that she was in fact a little late. Quickening her pace she broke into a little jog, a feat unadvisable in the heat of Sitian afternoons and soon Yelena found herself hot and flustered. Shoving open the door to the east wing and dashing up the stairs two at a time, she rounded the first corner at speed and almost crashed straight into two Apprentices who were heading in the opposite direction. Muttering a hasty apology Yelena moved on again, coming to an abrupt halt outside the classroom door. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, hurriedly wording an explanation in her mind and hoping that she wouldn't be too badly reprimanded she pushed open the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I was with Kiki, and I..." her words died in her throat when she saw who was waiting for her. Swallowing hard she continued, "just lost track of time. I ran all the way here; I did try to be on time"

She was prepared for the scolding she was about to receive the moment that she'd discovered who was taking her lesson instead of Master Bloodgood. _Obviously the Council session had been adjourned, a pity that no-one thought to tell me_, Yelena thought miserably.

"You're lesson was supposed to begin at twelve thirty and as you well know it is now an hour past midday. Believe it or not Yelena, as First Magician I do have a lot of things to do aside from teaching you. I manage to set aside time for our lessons, so I would appreciate it if you showed me the same courtesy", she emphasised her last statement by rising forcefully and moving swiftly round the side of the bureau at the front. Grabbing a book from the edge of the table she motioned for Yelena to take a seat. Classes consisted of a maximum of four students and therefore there were only four desks for her to choose from, and all of them would position her close to the front. Before she had a chance to judge which one would keep her as far away from her mentor as possible; she heard the impatient sound of Roze tapping her fingers against the table that was directly central. _I guess that makes up my mind._ Crossing to the chair she sat down heavily, a book was dropped in front of her. Yelena groaned inwardly, the volume was entitled: 'The Policies and Regulations of Sitian Politics'. She had to stifle another noise of protest when she realised how thick the tome was.

"I think that quiet reading will be the best way for you to fully comprehend the contents of this", tapping the tip of one of her long dark blue fingernails against the cover. The paint on her nails matched the hue of her dress exactly. It was also the same colour that graced the ends of her dainty toes; paired with all the jewellery that was wrapped around her ankles her feet always seemed fully dressed even though she never wore shoes, "I have important legislation to read so if you can read up to..." she checked her time piece, "We've got an hour and a half. I think you can manage up to chapter five in that time."

"Shall I ask if I need help with the big words?" Yelena snapped, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Roze sneered at her, but apart from that didn't show any sign that she'd heard Yelena's last comment. Turning on her heel she stalked back to the bureau, and immersing herself in a stack of paperwork. Sighing Yelena dragged the book towards her and with some effort forced herself to open the cover. This was a punishment for being late, she was sure of it. Or perhaps it was just a punishment in general, after all Roze rarely needed an excuse to make Yelena's life as difficult as possible. Slowly she began to read what she thought was the first chapter but to her dismay turned out to be a very long introduction. When Roze had said that she should read to chapter five, Yelena had assumed that she was insulting her intelligence but in fact this would take her up to page 356. This would mean that Yelena would have to be reading nearly four pages per minute, and with the topic not being in the remotest bit interesting this would be near to impossible.

After about half an hour, all the words began to blend into one. Yelena had passed her saturation point, and simply couldn't take any more of the dull and dreary text. Instead Yelena began to daydream about riding Kiki through the Avibian Plains, her 'gust-of-wind' gait taking them through the desert at break neck speeds. Without warning the scene before her eyes changed, and instead she found herself staring down at the book in her hands, reading the end of chapter three. _This is beyond strange. _Yelena thought and tried to once again capture the image of her and Kiki riding through the wilds. But it was to no avail. Resigning herself to watching whatever story her mind wanted to play for her. Staring in third person view at herself reading quietly for a few more moments and wondering if it were possible to have boring daydreams when 'imaginary Yelena' slammed the book shut.

'Imaginary Roze' looked up outraged, shooting up from her desk and demanding, "Is there a problem with the task that I've set you?"

_Hmmmmm, perhaps I judged my imagination to soon,_ Yelena though with wry smile, _this could be very interesting indeed._

"Yes, actually there is", 'dream Yelena' retorted without explanation. Goading Roze was as dangerous as playing with fire, although this Yelena didn't seem phased in the slightest.

"Oh? Please do elaborate", Roze's voice was shaking with fury as she leant towards her student.

"It's so..." Yelena gestured to the air as if searching for the right word, "Boring"

Standing now, Yelena paced to the front taking the heavy tome with her. Slamming it down on the front desk her gaze locking with Roze's, challenging the First Magician to argue with her.

Roze met her defiant gaze and said in an almost whisper, "Pick it up"

"No"

"Get out", her tone was dangerous.

Instead of doing as she was commanded Yelena leant forward and captured her mentor's lips in a passionate kiss. Roze didn't fight, instead she responded eagerly.

Horrified and excited at the same time Yelena didn't make any attempt to change the image before her.

Wrapping her arms around her tutors neck Yelena stepped backwards, forcing Roze to mount the desk in an attempt to keep their lips together. Papers and stationary were knocked over as the First Magician clambered across it in order to tangle herself in her student's arms. Their kisses became more heated, as the two women pressed their mouths together forcefully. Yelena's lifted her hands and traced the line of Roze's collar bone, before slipping further down. Roze gave a little moan when Yelena's fingers brushed over her breasts, her nipples already slightly hardened under her dress. Yelena pulled back from the kiss, ignoring her mentor's attempt to reinitiate it. Finding the fastening on Roze's dress she began to undo it, loving the way that Roze's breathing became quicker with every button she undid. Finally the dress slid down, until it pooled in waves around Roze's feet. Stepping of it Roze pressed her now naked body against Yelena.

Back in the real world Yelena subconsciously felt wetness begin to spread in her pants, the heat only making the fantasy feel more intense, more authentic.

Roze's back arched when Yelena's mouth found her breasts, crying out when Yelena took her left breast in her mouth using the tip of her tongue to stimulate her mentor's hardened nipple. She wasn't neglecting Roze's right breast either, but instead using her thumb to emulate the movements of her tongue. After a few more moments, the young Zaltana pulled away and returned her attention to her tutor's mouth. Her hands sliding further down, running along the Magician's hip bone and to the sensitive place between her legs.

"Yes" Roze panted, "Oh yes, touch me there"

The tips of Yelena's fingers dipped down, and Roze spread her legs apart allowing Yelena access to her most intimate parts. As she felt fingers brush against her clit, Roze gasped before moaning loudly with appreciation.

A noise close to her reluctantly drew her attention back to reality. She wasn't quite sure what the noise was but knew that it had come from someone nearby. Glancing up at the First Magician, hoping that she hadn't noticed that Yelena's little 'lapse' in concentration; she was surprised to see her mentor was breathing hard whilst trying to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of her. Even as Yelena watched her she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. Realisation jolted Yelena out of her almost dream like state; it was because Roze and Yelena shared a mental link, and although Roze couldn't 'see' what Yelena was thinking about she could certainly feel it. Roze's breathing began to return to normal, and she placed her fingers against her temples with a renewed effort to concentrate on the document she was meant to be examining, although hot arousal dripped down her inner thigh. Trying hard not to think about what it was she'd been inadvertently doing, Yelena returned her attention to her reading material. About a minute past (in which time Yelena managed to read one sentence through five times without managing to take any of it in), when she felt like she was being stared at. Her eyes flitted up to where her mentor was sitting, expecting to see her reading or signing something. Instead it was just as Yelena's sense had thought; Roze was watching her intently and even when they made eye contact Roze didn't look away or pretend that she was doing something else. Fighting the urge to look away, Yelena raised her head, "What are you looking at?" _Which is a pretty silly question, considering she's staring right at me. Why is it that my intellect fails me just when I need it most?_

"Your mind wasn't on task just now, was it" the answer was a statement and didn't give Yelena the option of denying it.

"I tried to see if I could turn the page of the book using magic", she lied hastily before embellishing the story slightly, "I just wanted to see if I could because I'll admit that my attention may have wander a little, I mean this –"

"As a powerful Magician I can tell when someone's lying. What were you really thinking about?"

"I, um..." Yelena floundered for a few more seconds before coming up with something else, "I was communicating with Kiki, you know that we have a mental link."

"I am aware of that, but once again you're lying"

Panic started to grip her now, Roze could read everything that she said. It was hopeless, "I don't know what you want from me. That _is _what I was doing"

"Hmmmmm" Roze smirked, before reaching out her hand and beckoning for Yelena to come closer.

Obediently, if reluctantly, Yelena rose from her chair; making the journey take as long as she could. Stopping a few feet from her tutor but Roze made the same hand gesture, indicating for her to come closer still.

Rising to meet her, she whispered, "Where you perhaps thinking about kissing me?"

**Reviews are love, share the love. x**


End file.
